The Lizard vs. Medusa Gorgon
The Lizard vs. Medusa is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle By ArachnoGia. MedusaVSLizard.png|MagicRock LizardVSMedusaGorgon.jpg|ArachnoGia MedusaVSTheLizard.png|MagicRock 2. Description Soul Eater vs. Marvel it's a clash Between these Two Reptilian-Geniuses, Who will Deliver the First Bite? Interlude Imagine right Now... What would Be The One animal to Overthrow Humanity...? If You're thinking Cockroaches then You are Mistaken it's the Reptilian Geniuses of well... Reptiles, Like Medusa Gorgon, the Mother of Crona... ..And Curt Connors, The Lizard He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick And It's our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to Find out... Who would win.. A Death Battle. The Lizard Enter Curtis Connor A Gifted Surgeon Who Joined the Army, Who then Healed G.I. Agents apparently... Until Curt Sorta-Kinda got Blown Up, Destroyed his arm And Had to be amputated... Talk about a Shitty Friday Connors Instead Of Staying Decided to Move back to Solitude In New York City becoming a Research Scientist to Reverse-Engineer His arm, Due to the Fact that Lizards are Known to Regenerate the Loss of limbs he Became Obsessed with the Reptilian Structure and Created an Antidote to Reverse-Engineer his Evolutionary Structure to A lizards... And Low and Behold How did that Turn out for him I'll give you a hint... Bad.. They Just don't learn anymore but hey at least he has His arm back.. Sorta! By Sorta He Means He Devolved Into a Lizard That Can Run at 45mph, Can Lift 12-15 Tonnes and Can Communicate to Lizards Enough said... Ouch If only You Listened To YOUR WIFE! They Never Lie... Don't ask. OOOookay After Peter Parker Hearing about this He Turned into His alter-Ego Spiderman Created an Antidote which Can Resolve Connors back into His Primordial State Which Then He Continued his Life as A College Teacher and Lived his Life in Peace... (Wiz and Boomstick Laugh Hysterically Before Pulling themselves Back Together...) Nah, He sorta Tried It again then again and... Again- You get the idea (Lizard Roar) Lizard Is Equipped with a Reactions, Speed and Agility Par with That of Spider-Man, Climb walls And Has a Healing Factor Which Heals him If he has His Arm or Legs Cut off He showed this off when He got Shot in the Face several times. The Lizard also Has A Sense to all Reptiles so basically He's Aqua-man but without the Fish... and the outfit but more limited And also Controls humans, He also Has A tail he can use as a Bludgeon weapon or a 5th arm or 6th... If you catch what I'm saying -Sigh- He Also Has a Thick hide allowing him to Defend himself from critical Blows and Has A Heightened Bite-force of a Crocodile And Many other Attributes of his reptile Counterpart He's even A Tactical Genius even when He's not in Curt Connor state, but In Connor's state He's Just a Normal College Teacher with stress, though Stress though is what makes him the Lizard. That May be the First Strength/Weakness we Have seen on death battle... Lizard Is A Powerhouse He's Survived Explosives, Destroyed a Street in his rage One-Shotted Calypso, Could Keep up with Spiderman, Destroyed His Web like "Wet Paper", Smashed through a Concrete wall and Nearly Kills Spiderman on a Daily Basis. He Even Godamn Withstood a Blast From The F***king Human Torch, Fought Stegorn and Iguana to a Standstill and Once got his Neck snapped by Spidey by Iron Chains, But did that stop old Curt for Good...? No But don't be fooled by his Intimidating Win Record Against Spider-Man he's been outsmarted by him on multiple occasions and Can revert back to His normal self in Cold Temperatures not to mention His intelligence varies On which Incarnation he is. Still It takes some balls To Use Lizard DNA to Accidentally become the Vicious Cold-Blooded Reptile around, Curt Connors may Be the Best Friend and Worst Enemy To Spiderman. Lizard: All these Souls, Lost and Alone. I can Save them. I can Cure them. There's no reason to stop me Peter. Medusa Deep In the Soul-Eater world a Witches Soul was the Key-Item to Become One of Death's weapons and Where do Witches Souls come from Exactly If you've been Living under a Rock for the Last Century as Their Name Implies They come from: A Witch. One of those Witches were Secretly Plotting under The Grand Witch (Author's Note: You'll Hear The Word "Witch" A Lot.) to Revive a Long-Dormant Madness into the World and Put the World in Chaos with Her Daught- So- Child and Two Servants... And a Couple of Rats and their Leader; The Gorgon herself: Medusa. Evil Hood, Control over Others, Plan to Turn the World into Chaos, Sexy Bod Medusa has All the Traits form a Witch that I want... Don't Ask. Born 800 Years ago as The Second Child To Arachne Gorgon she Worked for Her against Death and Ultimately Betrayed her So Centuries later she Planned to Bring the Kishin back into the world, But Seeing as Witches Were Hunted down By Miesters and Their Weapons, Witch's Developed a Way for Hiding their Witch Wave-Lengths using an Ability Called: Soul Protect, Medusa used this Technique To Hide in the Academy in Disguise while her Servants Were her Eyes and Ears and She Disguised as- A Nurse, No, No, No this Is Real. Well She Disguised herself as a Nurse to Secretly Research all Students, Teachers and Even Lord-Death at the Academy through Her Research She Tested her Experiments On Black Blood and Until One Fateful Night She Got her Servants together and Awakened the First Kishin sending Madness into the World Once More... Nice. Medusa, as her Name Implies Is the Gorgon of Snakes able to Control Snakes to her advantage In Battle able to Control her Snake Like familiars also known as her 'Light Serpents' on her Arms to Control them to her advantage for Melee attacks and that's not even the Weird part you see Medusa's Body has Thousands of Snakes inside of her where she Can Control others as Puppets or as Different Kinds of Weapons to her deadly arsenal. Oookay... Medusa Being a Witch also Uses a Plethora of Magic and Stated by Eruka the Frog she's known as One of the Deadliest witches and Some of Her Deadliest Attacks come In arrows, But she Likes the Term 'Vectors' Betters. Medusa can Manually Manipulate The 'Vectors' to Do her Deadly Bidding and Can Come in Many Attacks like the Vector Storm where she Fires a Army of Vectors at her opponent, The Stream Vector, Vector Sword, Bombs Her Vector Arrow where She Can Create a Sort of Block that can be placed in any Direction and sends her Enemies Flying, she can Make these appear anywhere even on herself to give her a Speed Advantage and Has many Different attributes with her Vectors like the Vector Bomb, Tail- God, They're like those Arrow-Traps in Pokemon they're so damn annoying -Imagine Boomstick Playing Pokemon and Failing on the Arrow-Trap- Goddammit! Oh, She's also Really Athletic Damn. ..Medusa has Some Interesting Feats: She's Matched Stein in Combat, Able to Go Up against Crona, Marie and Maka all at once able to Survive being Slashed in Half, Expert Swordsman and Medical Combatant Able to Outsmart most Opponents Such-As Stein and Spirit themselves and Even the Cunning Justin Law. For Being a Witch You'd think she'd be unstoppable, But when you'd think that you'd need some correcting to do Because she's all not there. Medusa Sometimes Underestimates her Opponent, Is Near Easy to Deceive, Susceptible to being killed by The Witch-Hunt Slash and Can Sometimes be Outsmarted. She's Also, got a bit too touchy Feelings when she Cared for Crona, Because he/she didn't know how to deal with it... it kinda Aided in her Own Death talk about a shitty Family Reunion. But if her Opponents get the Upper Hand She Can Bust out one Final move with her Purple Portable Clown: The Madness Fusion where Her Light Snakes go Feral and It boosts her Speed and Attack, but has no Control over it Even If She is Cocky and Easy to Predict Those Who Stand up May Beware the Cunning of Medusa. Medusa: "What're you talking about? I'm a witch. Blasphemy is our job." Prelude Alright, The Combatants are Set let's end this Debate once and for all... It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* Data Log... * Location: New York City, America * Date: Unknown * Activity: High Spike in Reptilian Activity on the Streets and Sewers, Strange Snake-Like Being Scouring the Area Confirmed to Be Hostile (Already Killing 25 Soldiers), Expert Scientist 'Curt Connors' and Chief Photographer 'Peter Parker' gone Missing, Homicide and Madness Spike growing In city Uncontrollably. * Objective: Track and Secure Snake-Being and Find Curt Connors and Peter Parker ---- Curt Connors, The Man of Genius of New-York City is Stumbling side to side Inside the Sewers, Putting his Hand to his Head and Swaying Uncontrollably. "No... Not Now!" Connor Begs as His Glasses fell to the floor and With that his Appearance Started to Change Anthropomorphic Posture. His Skin Started to Change to A Scaly-Green with Scales Following, A Tail started to Form on his Abdomen Swaying Side to Side. His Jaws Started to Stretch outward into a More Reptilian Snout and His whole Body Started to Go Bulk and Clawed making His Clothes rip This Wasn't Connors anymore; This Was The Lizard. Lizard Let out a Crocodile Roar with a Hiss Following and His Jaws Sorting themselves out, "Impressive, A Being that Can Shift his Own Form..." Came a Soft but Stern Voice from the Shadows. Lizard turned around to Find the Source of the Voice, "There is No Need to Look." Said the Voice again Hovering on a Broom Just above Lizard covering her Face in a Hood, The Moon Revealing her Face; This Was None Other than Medusa with a Portable Purple Clown Floating Beside her. "Go Away..." Lizard Hissed as He Looked at his New Opponent, Hovering Down and Her Feet Touching the Ground and Getting off the Broomstick, "I'm Afraid that's Not An Option" Medusa Insisted "I'm After something you Own now If you'd Kindl-" Medusa's Speech was Cut off when She Was literally punched in the Face into a wall. "I don't Give Sssstuff away to Easssily..." Lizard Hissed. "Alright Then." Medusa Said Calmly after Getting up "Soul Release" Medusa used Her Move to Show Her Witch Wave-Length, Making Lizard go into a Rage "Die!" *Fight!* Lizard Slashed at Medusa, But Medusa Jumped up and Stabbed Lizard with Her Vectors, Lizard Shrugged these Off and Grabbed Medusa Smashing Her into the Ground. "Guh!" Medusa Coughed up Black-Blood and With that She Stabbed Lizard with her Vector Tail, Lizard Retaliated and Grabbed her Tail sending her Flying into a Wall, Medusa Got up and Saw Lizard Charging Towards him. Lizard Was About to Slash At Medusa but then Medusa Called out "Vector Arrow!" and With that a Arrow like Platform appeared on the Ground sending Lizard to Fly Back with Immense force into A Wall. Medusa Used Vector Arrow on Herself to Propel herself forward and Kick Lizard through the Wall at Incredibly Immense power, Causing Lizard to Roar in pain as he Hit the Ground. ---- "Hm, Now I shall Take what is mi-" Medusa's Monologue was Cut off Short again When she was Grabbed by the Leg by Lizard's Tail and Slammed Side to Side into the Walls of the Sewer. "Vector Storm!" Medusa Commanded as A Array of Vectors in Lizard's Direction Getting Stabbed Multiple times, "Enough!" Medusa Shouted as She Slashed Lizard to let her go sending he flying onto the ground. Lizard was Climbing up from the Sewers into the Outside, Medusa Followed to the Outside On Her Broom into the Outside. Outside... Medusa was On her Broom in the Sky Scouring the City For The Lizard thinking She Had Lost Her Target, She Began to Fly Away, Until she Heard a... Car Alarm? "What the-" Before she Could React a Car That had a Pink Coating with A Fire Pattern at it was Chucked at Her and Sent her into the floor with a Relatively large Crater on the Floor, The Lizard was On the Streets the whole Time. "How..?" Before Medusa could Respond Lizard Charged Towards her at Alarmingly Fast Speeds, Medusa Countered by Using her Vector Arrows to Maneuver herself around Lizard and Slashing his back with Vectors and Kicking him into some Parked Cars. Lizard got Up and Tore a Piece of a Car to throw at Medusa, Medusa Cut the Car In half with her Vectors, but before she could React Lizard was Behind the Car and Grabbed Medusa of which He Threw her into a Large Building and Started climbing Up. ----'Inside the Building..' Medusa Got up and Jumped onto the Ceiling, Lizard then Got to the Top of the Building To See his Opponent somehow Vanished, Lizard looked around And Sniffed the Area. But before he Knew it he got stabbed in the Back by one Of Medusa's Vectors and Found a Strange bomb near him "Vector Bomb!" Medusa Yelled as It Exploded in his Face, Causing him to Shriek. Lizard Retaliate By Slahsing Medusa 5-7 Times and Tail Slamming her into the glass and off the Building, Lizard followed and Jumped with her. Outside the Building.. Medusa was Sort of Hovering in a Way when She was Falling down Due to her Possibly Being Light Lizard dived At Medusa. She Retaliated by using her "Light Snakes!" and Snake Entities formed from her Arms uncoiling themselves and Attacked Lizard by Biting and Constricting. Lizard Bit one of the Snakes and Shook them around with his Mouth and with The Other snake... Lizard began speaking with it in a Way and Suddenly It attacked Medusa "Gah! Wha-What did you Do!?" Medusa Yelled "I Spoke to It..." Lizard Said as He Slammed Medusa onto the Ground creating a Large Crater in the Street. Medusa tried using her Vectors, But Lizard Slashed at Medusa on the Floor Multiple times Causing large Arrays of Blood To Spurt out and Started Biting At Her. Medusa Watched helplessly as She was Literally Being Torn Apart and With that Lizard Grabbed Medusa by the Neck and Legs and Ripped her In half, Causing Small Snakes to Spurt from her Body Snakes Showering the Floor Lizard Roared as Medusa's Limp and Lifeless body Began to Disappear Only Leaving Blood With that Lizard Roared again and Hissed in his Victory. *K.O!* Data Updated * Objective: Track and Secure Snake-Being and Find "Peter Parker" and "Curt Connors" * Results: A Large Amount of Reptilian DNA has Been Found on the Streets of NYC, Peter Parker Still not Found, Curt Connors Still Not Found and Snake-Being not found All Presumably Dead. Medusa as One of Her Snakes started to Slither Away, But Her Luck Was Cut short When Lizard Found the Snake and Bit it's head off.. Killing Medusa for Good. Results... Ding Dong the Witch is Dead Wake on Up Sleepy Head! ..Medusa May Have had the Intelligence, Stealth and Striking Advantage, But Lizard could Survive all Give and Punishment just as Much. Medusa is Smart so, She Would Have no Problem Figuring out Curt's Fighting Style, But even that wouldn't have Helped because Lizard himself Has Survived most of What Medusa Is Capable of Like Surviving a Huge Explosion, Having his Neck Snapped and Even Being Shot at... Multiple times and only Coming Back more pissed off than ever. And Medusa Is More of a Team-Player only Fighting when it's Necessary and Usually Researches her Opponent before Fighting Which Medusa would have a Hard time doing not to Mention Lizard has Taken on Just as Smart enemies such as Spiderman and Even Outlasted them and It's even Stated Lizard if not Put down properly would've killed Spidey in the Progress. So, Stealth and Attacking wasn't enough But Medusa could've Put down Lizard for Good... If only She wasn't filled with Snakes, Yeah Lizard can Communicate with Snakes to do his Bidding and Even Control them.. So Bad Idea on Medusa's Part Not To Mention Lizard is Physically Stronger and Heavier than Medusa allowing him to Take Most of What Medusa has, Medusa has Barely Survived being Cut in half by Slashes while Lizard's Healing Factor Makes him Heal From far worse Medusa has. ..In the End Medusa Just Couldn't Pull herself together Wiz? Wiz? -Sigh- The Winner is Curt Connors, The Lizard.Category:ArachnoGia Category:'Marvel vs. Soul Eater' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015